joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Filthy Frank vs Cinder Fall (Arbitrary Matchup Analysis)
So I'm really bored right now. Okay, here it goes. This blog post is a work in progress. Abilities, Techniques, etc. Filthy Frank's Arsenal *'Firearms '- Filthy Frank is often seen dual-wielding pistols, and sometimes even wields a shotgun. *'Kanchou '- An ancient technique from Japan passed down for generations even before humans inhabited it. With this the technique the user makes a finger-gun with the hands by sticking the index fingers and middle fingers together and charges with them upon an opponent's anus at an unbelievable speed. The result keeps the victim shitting on the ground moaning in pain for at least a couple of hours. The aftereffect of this technique leaves the victim to never be able to shit again. It's a very difficult move to perform, however, Frank perfected the speed and velocity of this technique after years of practice. Missing the target (usually the victim's asshole) of the technique is dangerous as it can break the fingers of the user. *'Inter-Dimensional Travel' - Filthy Frank can travel across realms by using up chromosomes. This allows him to travel across the omniverse at will, but the details as to how big the Filthy Frank "Omniverse" is are vague. *'Reality Check '- A technique where Filthy Frank tosses text boxes that say "Reality Check" at the opponent. This move supposedly works by bringing people back into reality if they have a poor grasp on it. In the Filthy Frank verse, this technique is very effective against weeaboos, vegans, and presumably anime characters. Cinder Fall's Arsenal *'Lava Dust' - Cinder has a strong command over lava Dust, as seen in "Ruby Rose" where she makes extensive use of lava-based abilities without difficulty. Her primary techniques seem to be firing a highly forceful blast of lava, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris, as well as summoning multiple pillars of lava that erupt from the ground. Noticeably, some of her abilities emit a high-pitched whistling sound when cast and her eyes seem to glow brighter whenever she uses her abilities. This could be attributed to her use of Dust-related abilities. Of note was her ability to wield and manipulate Dust in battle, transforming a cloud of dust she'd previously dispensed into several shards of ice, or glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She is even able to conjure a Dust-based pair of dual black glass, possibly obsidian, sword constructs and then seamlessly transform them into a bow with a series of black glass arrows ready to fire. She is also capable of triggering this ability to change the shape of Dust-imbued clothes, as shown by her changing from a stealth outfit to a formal dress instantly. *'Dust Weapons' - Cinder's Weapon is a Dust-created and glass-based weapon with multiple forms created by Cinder Fall. The weapon consists of a pair of blades which combine to form a bow. In Sword mode, the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form. In Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design, with a hand-grip built into the frame, and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact. Strength Filthy Frank's Strength Okay, so no. I'm not going to scale Filthy Frank to memes this time. I'm going to scale him based on actual feats performed WITHIN the Filthy Frank Show. And just to be nice to Cinder here, I'm going to exclude Filthy Frank's feat of shooting through hordes of Hatsune Miku clones. This feat is likely a large outlier anyways, and mowing through a crowd of peak Planetary/Stellar beings with Low-Godly Regeneration by using some basic pistols is more than likely plot-induced stupidity. So instead, let's use his feat of shooting other anime characters instead. Aside from Miku clones, he also mows through various Naruto characters as well, who generally range from City Block Level to Town Level in their base forms. It's also safe to assume that Filthy Frank himself scales to base Naruto, not just his guns. He should also scale to IdubbbzTV, who is comparable to Taka Sasuke. It's also blatantly obvious that Frank isn't your average human, as he constantly consumes chromosomes from the chromosome kid (Chromosomes measure someone's physical power). Those in the Filthy Frank omniverse can summon godlike beings to aid them in battle if they have enough chromosomes, which Filthy Frank can theoretically do himself, as Pink Guy, and entity with a similar chromic level, can do the same. More on Filthy Frank's firearms, since they can kill opponents with similar chromic levels to him without trouble, they must obviously increase his Attack Potency drastically. And he also has a shotgun, too, which should be even stronger than basic pistols. Given all of these feats, I think it's pretty reasonable to say that Filthy Frank's Attack Potency would be as follows: Low End: City Block Level, much higher with firearms High End: Town Level, much higher with firearms Cinder Fall's Strength Cinder's Multi-City Block Level Status on the VS Battles Wiki comes from stomping Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose physically overpowered a Nevermore, which could do this. As the Fall Maiden, her strength reaches Small Town Level by virtue of defeating Ozpin, who should be vastly superior to the likes of Ruby Rose. Not to mention that because her Fall Maiden powers should by default be immensely superior to her previous form, the gap in power should definitely be enough to warrant Small Town Level, whether you think the scaling being used here is legit or not. So Cinder's Attack Potency goes as follows: Base: Multi-City Block Level Fall Maiden: Small Town Level Speed Filthy Frank's Speed Reacting to Asuna puts Frank's reactions at Supersonic+. His bullets would then logically be Hypersonic+, as Asuna has Hypersonic+ reactions. Asuna also has Hypersonic+ attack speed, so this could potentially put Frank's reactions at Hypersonic+ as well. Reacting to base Naruto is another Supersonic feat, that potentially yields Hypersonic reactions, as Naruto at that level is ranked at "Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic". Shooting Hebi Sasuke puts him and his bullets at Massively Hypersonic. Via scaling from Naruto and IDubbbzTV, Filthy Frank's movements should be on par with his reactions. Because of this, I think it's reasonable to put Frank's speed as follows: Low End: Hypersonic+ (All around) High End: Massively Hypersonic (All around) Cinder Fall's Speed Cinder fall's Hypersonic+ movements with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed comes from scaling to Mercury and Emerald, who were both capable of dodging lightning. Not really much to it... the scaling is pretty straightforward. So Cinder is''' Hypersonic+''' with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions and combat speed. Possibly much higher all around with the Fall Maiden's powers. Durability Filthy Frank's Durability Filthy Frank has taken hits from the Veggie **** (I don't feel comfortable mentioning his full name on this website), whose attacks were so powerful that the video could not provide any special effects that describe them. This implies that Veggie ****'s attacks are so powerful that they cannot be perceived without the proper equipment. It's unknown what exact level this translates to, but I think it would definitely be enough to warrant an "at least" for his ranking in durability. Via scaling from base Naruto and IDubbbz, his durability should be brought up to "At least Multi-City Block Level". Assuming that Veggie **** is VASTLY superior to the Naruto characters Frank killed, this should put Frank's durability at "At least Town Level". And no, we're not going to get scaling from IDubbbz here, as IDubbbz should be on the same level as Frank. And if Veggie **** were superior to Frank by that big of a margin, Frank wouldn't scale. So Frank's durability is NOT going to be "At least Small City Level". So the final tally for Frank's Durability is as follows: '''Low End: ''At least Multi-City Block Level High End: ''At least'' Town Level Cinder Fall's Durability Cinder has taken hits from the same characters she scales to. As the Fall Maiden, she took some hits from Ozpin, and survived Ruby's Silver Eyes, the same attack that killed the Grimm Dragon. So Cinder's durability is as follows: Base: Multi-City Block Level Fall Maiden: Small Town Level The Verdict So let's list the stats one more time, shall we? Short answer? I think Frank has this. Filthy Frank's low end stats can't hold their own as much with Cinder's, and either form of Cinder could seal the deal in one hit, but his high end stats are far too much for her. Town Level >>> Small Town Level, let alone Multi-City Block Level, and his durability is even higher. Not to mention his hax like the Kanchou technique and Reality Check, the latter would probably work on Cinder as she's an anime character (sort of). Against the Fall Maiden, Frank loses badly with his low end stats, as he's outclassed everywhere. All it would take is one hit and Frank would lose. However, High end Filthy Frank should still take it, albeit with a lot more difficulty by virtue of Cinder's (possibly) somewhat superior reactions and combat speed. Cinder won't be competing with his above Town Level durability, and like before, all Frank has to do is land a single hit and he wins. He's bound to land the lucky hit eventually. So my conclusion: Low End Filthy Frank vs Base Cinder Fall - Cinder with low difficulty, border on stomp Low End Filthy Frank vs Fall Maiden Cinder Fall - Cinder with even lower difficulty, border on stomp High End Filthy Frank vs Base Cinder Fall - Frank with Low difficulty, likely a stomp High End Filthy Frank vs Fall Maiden Cinder Fall - Frank with Mid-Low Difficulty Category:Blog posts